ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
P.K.E. Meter
The P.K.E. Meter was one of the Ghostbusters' tools invented by Dr. Egon Spengler that enabled them to track ghosts and other entities. History The full name of the device is a Psychokinetic Energy Meter, so named because its function is to detect the amounts of said energy and to direct the user to its location. The design of the device is a small screen, mounted on a handle, which has a pair of sensor 'wings' protruding from either side. These wings have lights along their length, and will flash and extend as the meter closes in on the source of a P.K.E. signature. Much like a metaphysical Dowsing Rod, the meter will begin to buzz more and more in response to approaching a source of P.K. Energy. Once at the source of the energy, the wings will extend to their fullest length and the meter will buzz noticeably at a higher pitch. The meters are also apparently the oldest equipment of the Ghostbusters. It was built before the formation of the Ghostbusters and used by Egon, Dr. Stantz, and Dr. Venkman while they were employed by Columbia University. During Ghostbusters II, Egon appears to have developed a much more advanced P.K.E. Meter, unceremoniously dubbed the "Giga meter." Ghostbusters: The Video Game The P.K.E. Meter returns in the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Just like in the films, it is used to detect ghosts and other paranormal items. A new feature is that it is able to detect Cursed Artifacts, which are found throughout the game. The meter has three different colors which it will display to let the user know what is near. The three colors are: *Red **Detection of ghosts or other entities *Green **Detection of a paranormal substance *Blue **Detection of a Cursed Artifact The P.K.E. Meter also functions as a PDA with a built in copy of "Tobin's Spirit Guide" and scans entities, substances, and artifacts found. For more information see: P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles (realistic version) Secondary Canon History IDW Comics During one Christmas holiday, Ray and Egon invented the Ectoplasmic Glasses which could also scan for entities. Upon the manifestation of the Ghost of Christmas Past, the Glasses detected a P.K.E. surge and Egon reported the Glasses may have been broken. When the team went on vacation and attended the Independence Day Con, Egon still brought along his P.K.E. Meter which was a violation of the vacation rules. However, since he had the Meter, Egon was able to confirm the presence of two actual entities, Frank Bancroft and D'Orka. Sanctum of Slime Gabriel Sitter, of the junior team, uses a P.K.E. Meter as he is the technical genius of the group. Appearances in non-Ghostbusters media *One of the P.K.E. Meter props was recycled as police equipment in the 1988 film They Live. Also appeared in Suburban Commando, the second season of Knight Rider, and Family Guy "Spies Reminiscent of Us". Trivia *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular the P.K.E. meter is referred to as a "Aurascope". *In Issue #1 of IDW's ongoing series, the ghost sprite on the P.K.E. Meter is from the Kenner Proton Pack toy, seen on the boy's Meter. Appearances *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon Appearances *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Tainted Love" **"Con-Volution" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?" **"Guess What's Coming to Dinner? **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #4 *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' References Gallery Overall Primary Canon PKEmeter10.jpg PKEmeter9.jpg PKEmeter8.jpg PKEmeter7.jpg PKEmeter6.jpg PKEmeter5.jpg PKEmeter4.jpg PKEmeter3.jpg PKEmeter02.png PKEMetermoviecollage.png|P.K.E. Meter Collage Secondary Canon PKEMeterOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 1" PKEMeterDisplacedAggression.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 4" PKEMeterIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 Category: Equipment Category:Ghostbusters Movie Equipment Category:Ghostbusters II Equipment Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Equipment